Fake Sick
by AnginTaufanGalaxy
Summary: Blaze berada di katil lagi relek setelah berjaya menipu kepada semua adik-beradiknya. Semua kecuali Taufan. Apakah Taufan akan kalah dengan Blaze or he'll takes all the credits from him? Note: Ff ni sepatutnya bergenre humor. If tak lucu, sori.


**New story! One shot! Yah~ kenapa ff baru? Yang lain belum siap? Aku cuma nak buat one shot. Aku stress tak ada idea baru but now ada dah! Horray!**

 **Btw, kat sini Hali, Taufan dan Gempa kembar tiga. Blaze dan Ais kembar yang muda setahun.**

 **Disclaimer: All the 5 elemental brothers belongs to Nizam Razak, director of Boboiboy in Monsta. All the idea is from my mind. Miss typo, bahasa tunggang terbalik, long one shot, family/ humor(maybe)**

 **Read, Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Batuk adik-beradik ke 4 itu. Kesemua 5 saudara elemental berada di bilik Blaze, risau dengan kondisinya yang sakit. Blaze asyik batuk tak terhenti-henti dan bergeletar kuat membuatkan semua orang lebih risau.

"Blaze apa kau rasa? Ok ke?" Tanya Gempa kepada adiknya. Malah...

"Hachoo!" Bersin Blaze pula ke arah muka abang tertua sebagai jawapan.

"OI! Tak ada tempat lain ke nak bersin?!" Marah Halilintar hampir hendak memukul adiknya, tetapi dihenti oleh si adik bungsu.

"Sudahlah. Dia tak senghaja tu." Kata si Ais lindungi abang kembarnya. Sementara itu, Taufan menghampiri Blaze cuba mencek suhu adiknya di dahi. Tetapi dengan cepatnya Blaze menutupi mukanya dengan selimut seperti dia mengelak?

"Aku rasa tak sihat. Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kata Blaze lemah semasa dia menurunkan selimutnya dari mukanya.

"Dah agak dah. Dia demam." Diagnosis Gempa. Semua orang bersweatdrop dengan katanya itu.

"You think?" Kata Halilintar 'sarcastic' lalu menatap kepadanya. Gempa pun balas pandangannya tetapi lebih tajam lagi. Mereka kekal begitu sementara.

"Jadi apa patut kami buat?" Tanya Ais memecahkan suasana perkelahian di antara kedua abangnya itu.

"Isn't it obvious? Kami berempat akan menjalankan operasi menjaga Blaze!" Kata Gempa semangat yang sudah berdiri dan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas sangat determine untuk menjaga Blaze. Semua orang bersweatdrop sekali lagi tetapi setuju dengan cadangan Gempa.

'Well' bukan semua. Taufan sepertinya teragak-agak dalam menjaga adiknya kerana curiga. Dia terasa pelik saat Blaze mengelak dari menyentuhnya dan satu pekara lagi. Dia ada melihat wajah Blaze yang bersenyum sinis waktu dia 'terbersin' ke muka Halilintar. Ia bukan senyuman malu malah senyuman yang selalu ditampilkan apabila melakukan kehelahan yang jahil.

"Baiklah! Abang Hali, kau cari ubat penurun. Ais, kau ambil mangkuk yang diisi dengan air sama tuala kecil untuk cuba menurunkan suhu panas Blaze. Abang Taufan pula duduk sini jaga Blaze dan cek temperaturenya. Aku pula membuat sup untuknya." Arah Gempa dan memberikan termometer kepada Taufan.

Dengan itu Halilintar, Gempa dan Ais terus keluar bilik untuk melaksanakan tugas mereka, meninggalkan Taufan dan Blaze di bilik. Setelah itu, Taufan meletakkan termometer itu ke mulut Blaze dan menunggu. Sambil itu, Taufan mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menoleh jauh dari Blaze kerana tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi.

Dengan Taufan yang tidak sedar akan helah Blaze, dia mengeluarkan termometer itu dan didekati kepada lampu tidur yang dibuka terang di sebelah katilnya. Apabila suhu thermometer telah mengecah 38°C, dia menaruh balik ke dalam mulutnya dan dengan tepat masanya Taufan telah menoleh balik ke arah Blaze.

Taufan terkejut hebat saat melihat suhu yang sangat tinggi. Dia tidak percaya akan hanya batuk dan bersin yang sederhana sahaja boleh meningkatkan suhu yang begitu tinggi. Lagipun Taufan memang jelas dia nampak adiknya berpura-pura sakit kerana sangat kenal dengan lakonannya itu. Pulak~

"Blaze! Kau tipu ya?" Syok Taufan. Tiba-tiba ada seorang rampas termometer dari tangannya. Ternyata orang itu Gempa.

"Ya Allah! Tingginya!" Jerit Gempa setelah melihat suhu 38°C itu.

"Patut tah kau demam. Demam teruk ni!" Sambung Gempa lagi.

"Dia tipu, Gempa. Aku tak percaya dia tu demam." Bantah Taufan yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Jangan risau ya Blaze. Aku ada sesuatu untuk hilangkan demam tu." Kata Gempa yang tidak peduli dengan Taufan manakala Blaze mengganguk tanda faham.

"Gempa. Kau dengar ke apa ku cakap ni?" Tanya Taufan nak minta perhatian.

"Apa kau merepek ni, abang? Kan dah sah yang Blaze demam?"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah. Aku keluar dulu ya Blaze. Nak cek sup kejap." Kata Gempa kepada Taufan lepas itu Blaze lalu keluar bilik.

"Ish! You will regret this!" Marah Taufan menatap Blaze.

"Apa maksud abang ni? Aku memang sakitlah. Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kata Blaze.

Tiba-tiba pintu itu dibuka lagi dan kini ialah si abang sulung, Halilintar. Dia masuk setelah dia jumpa ubat sirup penurun di kabinat dapur. Dia meletakkan ubat itu di atas meja dan pada waktu itu juga Taufan cuba memberitahunya tentang Blaze.

"Abang kau perlu percayakan aku. Blaze tu tak demam." Tapi si abang tidak peduli.

"Abang..." Panggil Taufan masih tidak ada respon.

"Abang..." Panggil lagi...

"Abang..." dan lagi.

"Abang."

"Ish! Taufan! Bising! Apasal kau ni?! Cemburu?!" Marah Halilintar membuatkan Taufan terlompat dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Mana ada!" Merah muka si Taufan. Halilintar memutar matanya malas.

"Malas ku nak dengar bebelan mu. Aku nak ke tandas dulu." Kata Halilintar pergi keluar. Taufan yang masih duduk mengebum pipinya merajuk. Dia mendengar adiknya bergelak kecil, lagi membuatkan dia marah.

Dia hampir nak menjerit marah malah terhenti kerana Ais telah masuk dengan sebiji mangkuk. Dia menghampiri Blaze dan meletakkan tuala basah di atas dahinya. Sementara itu, Taufan hanya memberi pandangan tajam kepada Blaze.

"Pandai ya ko tipu. Tak pe. Siap kau nanti, Blaze. Kau akan rasa balasannya kerana menipu kami semua." Bisik Taufan dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

"Blaze, abang ada sesuatu untuk kau." Ujar Gempa menujukkan semangkuk sup kepada si adik. Sekarang semua orang kembali ke bilik Blaze lagi berdiri mengelilingi katil. Taufan yang menyenderkan belakangnya dekat pintu memutarkan matanya malas.

"Wah! Suplah!" Bangkit Blaze semangat dari katilnya mengejutkan adik-beradiknya. Blaze yang sedar akan salah langkahnya itu, dia cepat-cepat menutupi dengan batuk.

"Kyaa! Sup apa tu?!" Tanya pula dia terhadap sup yang berwarna hijau gelap dan berbau pahit setelah ditunjukkan isinya.

"Ha! Ini sup herba. Khas untuk orang yang demam tinggi." Jawap Gempa.

"Meh, aku suapkan."

Blaze enggan makan sup itu dan oleh itu juga, Taufan memijak kakinya membuatkan si pesakit menjerit kesakitan. Dengan kesempatan, Gempa menguapkan sup itu. Rasa kepahitan itu hampir sahaja buatkan Blaze tersedak. Ia berlaku seketika iaitu, Gempa menyuap, Taufan memijak dan Blaze menahan kesakitan.

Akhirnya sup itu telah habis. Wajah Blaze kelihatan sangat pucat, sangat pucat dari sebelumnya. Could things get any worse for Blaze? Sure is.

"Sekarang untuk kau minum ubat pula." Sahut Halilintar membuatkan Blaze 'shriek'. Dia terus menggeleng kepalanya tidak mahu.

"Kau harus Blaze." Tambah Halilintar lagi tetapi Blaze tetap tidak mahu dan sembunyi di bawah selimutnya.

"Tak apalah. Nanti saja." Ujar Gempa.

"Tapi-"

"Sup yang ku bagi tu pun dah cukup." Halilintar mengangguk tidak mahu membantah. Tiba-tiba si adik bungsu kata kepada si pesakit,

"Abang boleh minta apa saja dari kami dan kami akan berikan. Jadi abang tak kan bosan di bilik ni. Abang mau apa?" Ini kesempatan yang paling bermakna untuk Blaze. Kalau dia tak mengawal emosinya, dia pasti akan bangun menjerit kegembiraan. Tetapi tak dapat dan oleh itu Blaze membuat sensenyuman tipis seperti dia sangat bersyukur.

"Aku mau..."

Dengan semua permintaan dia, adik-beradiknya memakbulkan permintaan itu seperti PSP, bantal urut, laptop dengan dvd, mp3 player etc. Tidak ada sebarang curiga pun dengan permintaan Blaze. Well, terkecuali Taufan. Dia hairan, apakah adik-beradiknya ini tahu Blaze demam, bukan patah kaki. Tetapi dia tak kisah. Dia hanya ingin mengagalkan rancangan adiknya.

Setelah semua adik-beradiknya keluar dari bilik, Blaze bersantai dengan bermain PSP, dengar lagu, makan keropok dan coklat yang mungkin disoroknya di bawah katil. Mana ada juga orang beri keropok dan coklat apabila demam, betul?

Tidak ada usul dia tengah sakit lagi waktu itu. Sepertinya dia yakin akan tidak ada orang pun tahu sebenarnya dia main tipu. Tetapi, dia silap kerana ada salah seorang adik-beradiknya mengintipnya, Taufan.

Taufan dah agak, teorinya betul terhadap adiknya. Dia sangat marah kepada adiknya. Bagaimana cara nak dia buktikan kepada abang dan adiknya jika mereka tidak percaya? Satu idea tiba muncul lalu dia mengeluarkan handphonenya.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Halilintar, Gempa dan Ais berada di ruang tamu tengah melihat televisyen setelah selesai memakbulkan permintaan si pesakit. Taufan telah sampai dari tingkat dua lalu menghempas dirinya ke sofa sebelah Gempa.

"Bagaimana keadaan Blaze?" Tanya Gempa pandang Taufan. Halilintar dan Ais juga menoleh kepada Taufan ingin juga tahu keadaan si pesakit.

"Oh? Aku rasa kamu akan terkejut dengan apa aku nak lihatkan." Kata Taufan dan menunjukan satu video yang telah dirakam kepada adik-beradiknya. Setelah selesai menonton video itu seorang demi seorang telah mengeluarkan aura gelap dan wajah mereka menjadi horror. Mereka sedang marah tu.

"BERANI YA TIPU KAMI!" Jerit marah mereka.

"Jaga ya nanti." Kata Gempa.

"Apa kata kita balas dendam." Kata Ais dengan muka pembunuh.

"And we know just what to do." Kata Halilintar tidak juga kalah dengan wajahnya. Semua orang menangguk setuju.

Taufan hanya tersenyum jahil, berjaya membukitkan kepada mereka.

.

.

.

.

'Tok, tok, tok.' Pintu bilik Blaze diketuk. Blaze yang telah perasan dengan cepatnya berlakon balik menjadi orang sakit. Dia juga menyembunyikan barang-barang itu dibawah katilnya. Pintu itu dibuka dan munculnya Gempa.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Gem...pa..." Panggil Blaze lemah. Gempa melihatnya membuat wajah kasihan. Blaze mula mengelak apabila Gempa hendak menyentuh dahinya, tetapi tidak sempat, Gempa telah lakukan awal demikian. Blaze tidak sangka saat dia melihat Gempa menggeleng. Memang dahinya panas ke? Fikir Blaze.

"Ish, ish, ish. Demam mu belum turun ya. Tak pa. Mungkin ini masanya untuk memakai ni." Kata Gempa dan mengeluarkan balas dendamnya pertama iaitu ubat. Blaze terus berwajah pucat. Sangat takut kepada ubat yang pahit. Lagi pahit dari sup herba buatan Gempa.

"A...bang aku tak mahu." Takut Blaze.

"Eh, kau mesti. Kalau kau mahu sihat." Kata Gempa sambil menuangkan ubat ke arah sudu yang besar? Blaze mula bergeletar hebat.

"Say a..." Tetapi Blaze merapatkan mulutnya. Gempa tahu ini akan terjadi, jadi dia gunakan senjatanya yang agak kasar. Dia memegang hidung Blaze dan menarik ke atas supaya mulut Blaze terbuka lebar. Blaze menjerit kesakitan manakala Gempa yang simply enjoyed it.

Dengan itu juga dia terus menyuapkan ubat itu ke mulut si pesakit membuatkannya terpaksa menelannya. Rasa yang pahit dan juga agak pedas dengan pelahannya mengalir ke tekak, menderita Blaze dengan batuk yang amat sakit.

"Kan tak susah." Kata Gempa seolah tidak buat apa-apa. Blaze memandang kepada Gempa yang sudah nak keluar dengan tatapan syok, sambil menggosok hidungnya yang sakit.

"Well. Get well soon!" Sahut Gempa lalu mentutup pintu dengan kencang.

.

.

.

.

Giliran Halilintar pula untuk balas dendam. Hehehe

30 minit berlalu. Pintu bilik Blaze telah diketuk dan munculnya Halilintar. Dia melihat si sang pelakon tipu itu dan teringat ketika Blaze terbersin ke mukanya membuatkan dia nak belasahnya. Malah dia menahannya lalu melaksanakan balas dendamnya.

"Belum rasa sihat?" Tanya Halilintar. Blaze mengangguk ya.

"Hmm... Aku ada solution. Hehehe..." Sambung lagi lalu mengeluarkan sebatang penyuntik dari poketnya. Blaze yang melihat penyuntik itu terus menjerit ketakutan dan cuba menjauhi dari Halilintar. Tetapi dinding di sebelahnya telah menghalangnya.

Halilintar tersenyum sinis dan hampir tidak perasaan dari si penakut. Dia menarik kuat lengan si Blaze manakala Blaze cuba bergelut tetapi abangnya kuat sangat. Si abang mula nak menyuntik.

"Abang! Jangan bang! Jangan!" Takut si Blaze yang hampir menangis. Dia menutup matanya takut apa akan terjadi. Dia ketakutan sangat sampai dia tidak perasaan yang Halilintar mencubitnya bukan menyuntiknya. Si abang memang tidak niat pun nak menyuntik melihat adiknya sengsara pun dah cukup untuknya.

"Nah. Dah siap. Sakit ke?" Kata Halilintar masih tersenyum sinis. Blaze tercegang dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Aku keluar ya. Gws!" Sahut Halilintar lalu menutup pintu dengan kuat.

Blaze mula merasa menyesal akan penipuannya.

.

.

.

.

30 minit kemudian lagi. Pintu bilik itu di ketuk lagi tetapi kali ini semua adik-beradik masuk. Masa untuk giliran Ais pula. Balas dendam yang terakhir.

"Blaze! Abang dah sihat ke?" Tanya Ais lembut. Sebelum si pesakit hendak menjawap, Ais sudah menyentuh dahinya.

"Alamak! Suhu mu tak turun pun. Macam mana ni?" Tipu Ais. Semua orang menggeleng tak patut.

"Hmm... Terpaksalah bawa Blaze ke hospital." Cakap Ais lalu menglare ke arah Blaze.

"APA?!" Jerit Blaze. Sekarang dia sangat takut dari sebelumnya. Semua orang yang menatapnya tersenyum jahat.

"Kenapa takut? Banyak suntikan dan ubat-ubat ke?" Cakap Ais lagi membuatkan Blaze lagi memucat.

"Ba...banyak suntikan?" Geletar Blaze manakala semua merespon mengangguk.

"Mari." Dia pegang pergelangan si Blaze.

"AKU TAK MAU!" Jerit Blaze terbangkit dari katilnya dan terhantuk kepalanya ke kepala katil. Blaze merengus kesakitan dan menggosok kepalanya. Tiba-tiba, Blaze melihat wajah Halilintar, Gempa dan Ais yang berubah dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Blaze mengelan air liurnya.

"Pandai kau tipu ya!" - Halilintar.

"Itu balasan menipu kami!" - Gempa.

"Padan muka!" - Ais.

"Maaf!" - Blaze.

"HAHAHAHA." Ketawa Taufan terbahak-bahak. Semua orang menatap kepada dia hairan.

"Hahahaha! Rasakan tu Blaze. Sapa suruh tipu kitorang. Oh ya! Aku dah rakam semuanya." Kata Taufan menangis kegembiraan sambil melihatkan handphonenya.

"AH?! ABANG JANGAN!" Syok Blaze menangis. Taufan tetap lagi ketawa terbahak-bahak sampai tiba-tiba...

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Batuk si Taufan. Semua adik-beradik memandang pelik. Gempa yang telah menghampiri abangnya berkata,

"Tak kan kau demam kot?"

"Tak pa. Kami akan jaga kau." Ujar si Ais.

"Nampaknya kau demam ringan je. Tak ada masalah. Hanya perlu rehat ja." Perihatin Halilintar.

"Apa kata kau tidur dulu baru makan ubat ya." Cadang Gempa. Taufan hanya mengangguk ya lalu bersin.

"Gempa, Ais. Bawa Taufan ke bilik." Arah Halilintar kepada kedua adiknya lalu mereka keluar ke bilik Taufan. Manakala Blaze yang cengang mengikuti mereka dan melihat.

"Terima kasih semua. Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kata Taufan yang sudah bebaring di katilnya. Halilintar mengelimutkan adiknya dan mereka semua melihatnya yang sudah tidur lena.

Tiba-tiba, Halilintar, Gempa dan Ais memandang ke arah Blaze sambil membuat wajah membunuh membuatkan bulu aroma si Blaze kembang. Blaze terus lari keluar bilik diikuti yang lain dan mereka membelasah Blaze di tingkat bawah tanpa menganggu Taufan, si pesakit sebenar tidur.

 **~THE END**

* * *

 **Akhirnya dah habis! Korang boleh kritik aku, tak? Bolehlah *Puppyeyes* Aku mau tahu apa salahku. Kalau nak cakap pasal bahasa tunggang terbalik, tatabahasa hancur, jangan tah. Tapi mengkritik tu jangan tegas ya. Takut diri ni merajuk pula. Ek eleh. Syak bila? Hehehe.**

 **Also comment jua. As always kamu buat.^^**

 **Review, favourite dan follow semua dialukan. Terima kasih semua!**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! Jangan tak review!^^**


End file.
